


Last of your Tribe

by NightlocketMarionette



Category: Tribes - Fandom
Genre: Other, RainTribes, tribes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlocketMarionette/pseuds/NightlocketMarionette
Summary: You Had to hide.. but from who. of course hide form the invaders you watched them slaughter all your tribe members but some got taking away  you hear the cries of your people  the war cry the battle  the invasion  until you notice  your the last one.





	1. Chapter 1

•

# Chapter 1 The past

The sun is setting as the night starts to devour the sky to light it up with it stars that line across the sky. There stood a little (Girl/Boy) that's is 5 years old watching the sky with awe as they watch the sky the tribe members kept a watchful eye on the tribe children. As the children of the Tribe of Rain runs around playing tribe games with other kids that is their age. The night it the Night that is important to the tribe the important night is worshipping the nightly goddess that's watches over them they choose the night goddess instead of the sun goddess. their a difference between the two they say in old tale the Sun goddess hated their kind and loyal to the other enemies tribes while the Night goddess takes her step and promise to them that she shall watch over them protect them swipe away their fears to make their fear as dreams. Well hat's what the Elders of the tribe tells them and they believe it true the night goddess is true just like the sun goddess. She save their clan from many troubles. But now their night goddess has her job to keep a watchful eye on her children and protect them. The whole tribe is frilled excited they throw a big feast, Games, dancing, many other things. But there that kid that kid stands out than most of the tribe kids that's because they are the (Daughter/Son ) of the chief. ( He/She) always watches the sky to see what will happen. Most of the elders say that child is gifted since (he/She) was born. T hey were blessed by the night goddess. So most kids feared the child but that's doesn't bother the child they are strong, stubborn, and all that.

 

 

 

 

 

~ Chief of the Rain Tribe pov~

 

 

" my People listen to the words I have to say tonight is the important night it to the nightly goddess praise her today another battle took place and we showed them that our almighty goddess is by our side and she gave us the bravery we need to defeat them we took back our land we are free still and we will always be free no matter what " the smile plaster my face seeing my tribe happy, and safe is all I ask for especially for my kid ( your name). They are just like their mother im so proud.

 

 

 

 

 

~ (Y/N) pov~

 

 

I stare at the sky admired the features of the sky seeing the stars shining brightly is all I can smile for. " Nightly Goddess guide us through the night and protect us answer my pray I shall answer back ". After I said my pray to the Nightly Goddess I heard the music and feast staring I hurried towards the tribe members to join in the fun and see my mother and ran up to her and hugs her smiling as I see many excitement glisten into the night. I heard my mother said " (Y/N) time to rest just like the other kids " I said night to my father and wave bye to the other tribe members as I took my mother hand and head back to the cabins that's is for the tribe kids I followed my mother in and got ready for bed after that I got in bed and my mother tuck me in and said night to her and see her walked out of the cabin closing the door behind her I thought to myself " one day I will be just like my father a mighty ruler that help their tribe" I fell into slumber as the night set the tribe guards the tribe and cabins making sure nothing happen the tribe people dancing having fun and the other stuff us kids fallen into the dream state in the hand of nightly goddess guiding our dreams, and our path set out for us.


	2. Tribes  oath  ( way back in the past)

~NO one pov~

 

 

The tribe endlessly travels to find their own territory it was before ( Y/N ) was born ( Her/his) tribe had to move everywhere because of the invaders they fight battles and loses their lives and been honored by their people to show the lost lives respect. After that they travel and keep on traveling through the plains where they can hope and dream of being safe for once. Legends says that if the tribe has no goddess they are blessed to be greeted by her in person. The Tribe starts to build their tribes stronger and bigger after the last chief past away and give his job to his youngest son that married to the mother of (y/n). The mother was expecting (y/n) some where around the time, while the tribes guards made sure the tribe people are safe.

 

 

 

~time skip brought you by the tribe of rain~

 

 

The day was devour by the night it was special you could say you want to know why well it because the tribe was celebrating for their finally settlement to keep and to stay forever. That's when the Chief is crowned chief literally that's his name Chief well the tribes celebrated the crowning of the Chief though what's another important thing is that's Chief Wife named Holly was expecting her child tonight. Yup ( Y/N) was born tonight and that's also mean someone visiting tonight. She the Night goddess is showing up in person. The Night goddess never did had a name she just go by Night goddess or Night protector she determined to get to that child before sunrise so that sun goddess cant beat her oh how they are rivals though they were once family too. As she got there to the unnamed tribe she promise herself she get this tribe to believe her. It took almost 2 hours to get there the night is shining as she walked into the tribe seeing the guards raised their weapons towards her she held up her hands and spoke in a calm tone " I mean no harm I am the goddess of the night and I came here to see the chief wife and kid " as the Night goddess speak to the tribe she notice they started to lower their weapons and welcomes her and guides her to the chief tent where she see Chief sitting by his wife Holly who holding their new born ( son/ Daughter) the night goddess smiles and walks over to them " Im the Night goddess the protector of the night if you follow believing in me then I will protect you I know you tribe has no name and infact I can give you one". Chief eye widen then listen then spokes" As Chief of this tribe I say we can follow in believing you since we know you exists we shall follow great Goddess of Night what will our tribe name be " looks at her as Holly holding the new born child named (Y/N). The goddess smiles proudly and spokes in a soft tone " your Tribe name is Rain Tribe why it because you fight with bravery, honored those who lost their lives you made sure your tribe comes first before anything just like your father and the other past chiefs you are honored to be the chief of rain and this child of your is very special" As the Night goddess spoke she move her hand over to the new born. As her hand hovers over the new born a single light glows as it turn to a star and shine over the infant blessing it with the goddess touch she smiles at the infant and then takes her hand back to her side. " the infant is blessed by me (She/He) is special to the tribe take good care of (him/her) the infant is important now I want you to say these words after me Chief of Rain". The Chief nods and gets ready to say the words as he starts to repeat the words after the goddess he says " I Chief of Rain swear my life to the stars of the Night goddess protect our tribe with care and trust this is the oath to the tribe of Rain we shall be guided by the Night and never betrays the Goddess herself we swear to the nights to guide our souls to safety after our past I shall fulfill my duty as chief and protect my clan with bravary and trust so will become one of the stars in the sky" after those words the Chief sealed his Tribe fate with the Night goddess after the words the Nightgoddess herself disappear without a trace to leave her first only follower tribe hoping to get more to believe in her.

 

 

THe

 

Tribe

 

 

life

 

is

 

 

in the

 

 

hands of

 

 

the Chief

 

 

and Night goddess

 

Lets hope the sealed oath stays sealed.


	3. The Sad News  part one

~ no one pov~

 

 

It was a rainy day for the Rain tribe but the Night Goddess knew there will be something horrible that will happen today. Meanwhile the Rain Tribe were gathering food from their crops that have been growing for quiet awhile. The tribe that's working in the fields were singing a tune to bring happiness to their goddess for helping their crop grow. Many tribes from a far believe that the Rain Tribe has died off since they driven out the Rain tribe that's the joke on those tribes. Rain Tribe has grown to become the somewhat powerful to take down many tribes. As the land they ruled over they have made many boundaries to patrol and use the tribe boundaries are equal divide to each different category. Some of the Category of the boundaries are hunting, farming, tribe homes, herding their animals and many other things. The Rain Tribe is known for their great stealth and traps in the battles. As the day went on the rain storm hadn't clear away so the tribe people knew something bad will happen but what are they prepared for the most horrible thing to happen well lets see the tribe men are ready to attack anything that's come to attack them, orders by the chief are being shouted out to the tribe, kids are in one area scared hugging their mothers all but one that's Y/N where was her/his mother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the short chapter my bad but I hope you like it so far


	4. Sad News part two   a tragic or happy ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (previous chapter : As the day went on the rain storm hadn't clear away so the tribe people knew something bad will happen but what are they prepared for the most horrible thing to happen well lets see the tribe men are ready to attack anything that's come to attack them, orders by the chief are being shouted out to the tribe, kids are in one area scared hugging their mothers all but one that's Y/N where was her/his mother... )

~Your Pov ~

"I don't know where my mother is she suppose to be here but where is she? All of the other women and children are here but mother is not." as I think to my self I was interrupted by the guards. I looked up and see them doing a head count for the kids and women. As I watch I notice them worried now and they looked in my direction.

 

 

 

 

 

~Leaf~

 

 

As the rest of my team and I gets done counting we all ended up worried where was the queen of the tribe OF rain her kid was here we have to report this. I looked at razor and explain the orders to him and see him run off to alert the chief about his wife not being here. After I told Razor I walked over to Y/ n He/She looked up at me with sadness in their eyes and fear I felt bad for her/him for not being able to find their mother or for her not being their to protect her/him.

 

 

 

 

~Razor~

 

As I got the orders from Leaf I ran to the tent where the Chief is and spotted him carrying out orders to the guard I walked up to him * "sir we have a big problem" I waited for him to ask me what it is and he looked at me and spoke " Whats the Problem Razor". After those words and I quickly spoke" well we counted to see if all women and children there and your Wife isn't there sir but your child is they look worried and scared". As I said those words the king eyes widen and yells out to the guards to find his wife. As many guards start searching around the place in search of the chief wife their queen of the tribe.

 

 

 

 

~no one pov~

 

 

As the guards search for the queen through out the land they called their territory...... As they searched they almost gave up until they head back to camp they seen guards/men fighting other people that not from their tribe they soon joined the battle....


	5. Chapter 5: (End of part three ) Sad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~hey my readers this is the last sad news part then it go on with it I guess im not sure how to word that oh well I hope you enjoy this story im very happy you my readers love this ze story im still thinking up so things but right now ON WITH THE FREAKY STORY oh and might be gore in there be prepared I guess ~

~no one pov~

 

 

 

 

It happen all so fast the enemy tribe soon ambush the Tribe of Rain for their Sun goddess they hated the Night goddess for several reasons to list them off now...

 

1\. She the opposite

 

2\. weak

 

3\. she hate their kind ...

 

4\. she never saved them

 

 

5\. not the same as the Sun goddess

 

that's some of the reasons though the true reasons for the Night goddess she tried to get people to trust her ,to top it tries to get them to believe in her, not to fear her, not to hate her. True she the opposite from the Sun goddess she doesn't have the light beauty or her snotty attitude though Night goddess her attitude / personality is what is unique she cares for her [people that believes her she protects them unlike the Sun goddess that lies to them saying that's she will protect them but she give them the power to destroy the tribes that are her enemy no Night goddess is not like the Sun goddess she not war she the healer the Sun goddess is light and war but the Sun goddess people believes she the Mercy , Life and love... while they believe that Night goddess is War , evil, darkness, hate, jealous , rage... it the opposite for the two goddess. well never mind about the goddess now back to whats happen TO THE TRIBE of Rain .. The fighting is all you can hear the clashing sounds of daggers and random tools they found on the ground Arrows flies through the air piercing anything that's in there way screaming, shouting , battle cry all heard around the lands it echo through the land letting their goddess knows that they are fighting for the land or family or their worshipping to prove they are stronger than the other tribe. On top of that some of the enemy was searching for the next generation chief to end their life so there no more tribe of Rain to that there will be no more Night goddess believers.

 

 

 

 

~your pov~

 

"All I was hearing is shout and screaming I don't even know whats happing right now I want my mother where is she im scared right now" I whispered to myself. Then I heard rushing footsteps and see some of the guards run forward now the women herd us kids to a corner to protect us and they stood in front of us with their daggers and bow yes women are not the only one with weapons who said females cant fight well here in my tribe everyone has to learn to fight and to protect each other from the danger and today is the day I never thought would of happen in front of my own innocent eyes. Well im not the only one with innocent eyes their many more with innocent eyes behind me. The yelling got louder the clashing and the arrows zipping hoof beats on the ground too many chaos happening in my Tribe.... Tribe of the Rain what is the hope is there any of it left... I looked up at the night starry sky and frown and spoke to the sky" Night Goddess please save us from the chaos we need your strength your guidance lend us a helping hand are we safe or are we going to disappear to join the sky with you and the other goddess". The foot steps of the enemies gotten close trying to get close to us "there no where to run" Wailed Nikki who was a 6 years old Dark hair girl she was one of my best friends basically I had all the kids in our tribe as my friends but my best friends are Nikki, Jay, Leaf, Dew and Rain but any ways back to the moment. The Women standing in front of us ran forward blocking each hit like it normal training for them but one slip up they are gone for good so I decided to take the chance and motion the other tribe kids to follow me and ran the other way and jumps down in a cave hole and slides down the smooth surface in the cave the water drips and pitter patter echo through out the tunnel in the cave underground. As we landed on the flat surface we all started to run to escape the chaos to find a way out hoping there a way to not get caught but our luck has ended in front of us was the enemies standing their with their weapons point at us we.... been ... caught . NO I WILL NOT LET MY TRIBE I SOON BE LEADER I WILL BE LIKE MY FATHER AND MOTHER AND NEVER GIVE UP I got to keep my tribe safe after all im the Prince/Princess of the tribe. They took their slow steady steps every inch the enemies move we move backwards they start to speed up and stumble a bit until we were trapped in one area I put my self in front to risk my life to save my friends and tribe kids im not letting them hurt.

 

 

 

 

~ No one pov~

 

 

In the shadows of the cave stood The queen of the Rain Tribe where was she all this time well she was at a secret place called the wishing water she realize the Night goddess was right there was trouble her child only child was in danger she has to save him. As soon the Queen of Rain tribe ran to go find the kids of the tribes in the caves she could hear the foot steps of the enemies and their barking orders commander so she knew she was getting closer to the kids they would always come down here to explorer her fate has come she knew what to do when she get to the kids. It took her awhile to get to the kids once she seen them trapped in a small space looking like helpless prey from the predators. She ran unsheathe her two dagger and flings across from the other side of the cave and hit one of the enemies in the back.

 

 

 

 

~Queen of Rain tribe Pov~

 

 

As the enemies looked at their falling comrade they turned to face me and raised their weapons shouting at me saying that I should stand down for being a queen ha im not standing down not when my tribe is endanger I want to save them especially my dear child. I gripped my dagger and see them turn and ready to aim at the kids that looked scared but one My child stood their arms spread to defend their tribe well their time is not up not even ever they are the goal to save the tribe. I bolted forward before the first arrow was let go I stood in front of the small space blocking the way where the kids were hiding in the next thing I knew was the arrow piercing my chest as the blood flow from the wound I looked at the enemies and shouted at them " im the QUEEN OF THE RAIN TRIBE YOU HAVE CAUSED THE WAR WITH MY TRIBE YOU TRIED TO GET RID OF US BUT ONE SHALL SAVE THE TRIBE THAT IS WHAT IS LEFT WHEN I FALLEN SOME ONE WILL TAKE MY PLACE NOBODY WILL RUIN THE TRIBE OF RAIN not even you I call upon the goddess of night that I completed my fate guide me to the stars of your home and as I travel there I shall help guide the followers of the goddess Night and bring down your goddess she has no right to bring the wrath upon us we never started the war you did remember that " I gasped for air only to fall to the ground as the blood pooled around me my vision gotten blurry I see the enemies started to retreat in a hurry and I smiled knowing my word hurt them and turn their minds to think of what they have done they cant judge us not even a little one judge turn us to go against them making enemies. I only saw my child running towards me that's when everything went black that's when I saw the night goddess her self again only to hold her hand out for me to take I took her hand and turn and see my body on the ground see my child and the other children crowed my lifeless body crying and shouting I felt sad seeing them in pain especially my child but I completed my goal im the first of the tribe to join the Night goddess to help serve and guide the lost night believers into our land of the night starry sky and help with the believers that are alive I soon turned to the darkness and disappear and ended up in the sky watching over the tribe chasing out the enemies showing how they can be dangerous too. That my Tribe "im so sorry im not with you now" I turned away from the view of the tribe.

 

 

 

 

~ Y/N pov~

 

 

 

I cant believe it my .. mother she gone please don't be gone. I ran over to my mother body and tried to wake her up " Mom .. mom wake up please wake up I need you we need you please wake up I don't want you to sleep forever wake up please wake up please" I soon realize that she not waking up and I started to feel the tears slide down my face onto the ground and the other children were wailing for their lost of the Queen along with me she was my mother I wont be able to see her ever again. We heard shouting from one of the tunnel that when I saw Father and I got up and ran to him crying hugging him and pointed to mom body only to see his reaction sad and afraid I didn't know what was going on now but I only know that they took my mother life.

 

 

 

 

~ No one pov~

 

 

As the chief told the whole tribe that the Queen of rain tribe had sacrifice herself to save the children lives from the enemies there was a up roar of angry tribe members shouting that they should do the same to the other tribe queen for revenge of their lost queen but a little voice spoke out and everyone looked to see who it was and they saw the child of the queen. They all went silent and Y/N stand next to Her/His father and waited to talk He/She spoke " I am Y/N L/N (last name if you don't know ) I witness the murder of my mother or sacrifice that she done but going to the other tribe will not do anything to get revenge listen to my words very clearly it not fair that killed our queen but the truth is she sacrifice herself so it aint right to go to the other tribe killing off their queen to show revenge I say we rebuild our tribe and make it stronger than ever before more station to protect our borders more training I think but it not right to cause war with them they learned their lesson if they want more then they fight first they have to throw the first fist" as Y/N finished the tribe people started to agree and cheer for the young Prince/Princess for giving them the right decision the young Prince/Princess father smiled and agreed and started to bark out orders and started to help rebuild while other started to make an important feast for the Queen sacrifice death to honor her for the good she did for her tribe. To the end of the night they all shared their thoughts of the queen and say their respect to the Chief and the Prince/Princess they all danced and honored the night goddess and Queen of rain by feasting and dancing showing them the respect to them for saving them and helping them. Soon after that they all went to sleep the camp was full of silence as the night goes on while the Queen of rain watched her tribe sleep during the night with a couple of guards guarding the borders. She hope one day she makes it up for leaving the earth.


	6. Chapter 6: ( present timeline now)  Memories healers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~hello my readers I hope you liked that last chapter such a sad part yes but it get better I just had to move a chess piece from this story to make it better~

~ no one pov~

 

 

Fall... such a lovely color for the rain tribe but hard to find their prey. The prey moves from their territory to the unknown area. But that never stop them from setting their traps in the special areas in their territories as the hunters travel to check the traps all they found was their prey inside the trap and unwanted prey so they let the unwanted prey go and take the ones they need of course they aren't heartless if it a female prey with a fawn, cub, foal they let it go the wild. all the memories are on the land on what happen to the land and what happen to its people it like another goddess is keeping them safe knowing their skills , power, life, secrets its all not safe for that one goddess if there is one. What is it that holds the memories that heals the people that keeps them together but only one person that can be able to contact the goddess whenever they want to whenever they think is the right time He/She is the only true to talk to the goddess with the ability from their first day on earth. He/She is very special to their tribe to the whole world that other tribe want to get their sticky hands on Her/him for their ability it is rare the people from other tribe are trying to find out what it called is their more is there just ONE. Now their is a secret tribe called the memoire healers they stay underneath each different tribe taking the memoires they saw and put it in a special case but one they favorite the most and treasure the most is Y/N memories of what He/She been through to see what had happen they got to see what the goddess of Night looked like. The healer of Memories plan on to keep all memories safe in the Tribe of Rain and that's where all the chaos began.


	7. Chapter 7 : the last time of the whole tribe together ?

It was raining out thunders echo's throughout the land as the Rain Tribe people starts to build the barriers so that their livestock and crop is safe the water in the river begins to rise as the rain hit the water. The rain started to pour down faster than before as Y/N herd the horses to their shelter as he/she gather the supplies for the horses, the horses just stand there watching Y/n gather the supplies for them as y/n walked over to the herd he/she put the supplies where they are suppose to go for the horses to drink, eat and etc. After that y/n walked out of the shelter only to see his/her people rushing to help the other tribe members building the barrier to block out the flooded river once the people were done Y/N went to go ask his/her father to see what happing now beside the flood. sadly nothing happen not even a fight or battle for the tribe show their victory they just there to protect their crop, family and livestock.

 

 

 

 

~mean while in a unknown tribe~

 

 

A group of tribe men scouting to see who they can take over the land with good supplies of food and water farming lands and many more, they came across with a night tribe that is allies with Rain tribe and retreated back without being spotted and went to report to the two young rulers.. The two young rulers soon were told that there many more night believers tribes then the sun tribes the two young rulers made plans to attack soon but when......


End file.
